


Right Hand

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom
Genre: Assassin Seunghyun, Boss Seungri, Drabble, M/M, Mafia AU, Rivalry, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: "Are we eliminating or just intimidating?"





	

Seunghyun strolled into the room pulling out a stick of gum as if he didn't have a care in the world. He casually folded the gum into his mouth, cheeky grin spreading across his face as he took the seat opposite Daesung's and lazily stretched out his long legs so that they rested upon the large desk in front of him. The desk belonging to notorious mafia boss, Lee Seungri or Victory as he was known throughout the gritty underbelly of Seoul. The desk behind which that same ruthless leader was now seated glaring holes into Seunghyun. "Get your dirty feet off of my desk." Seunghyun raised a brow, looking up from the fascinating world that was his cuticles. "Huh?" Seungri stood up, sweeping the offending feet from his desk with a brush of his hands, eyes flashing at Seunghyun as he looked back at him nonplussed. "Show some respect." Daesung cleared his throat awkwardly. "Boss... is there anything else?" Seungri shook his head. "No... you can go." Daesung stood, bowing politely and Seunghyun moved to follow suit. "Not you Seunghyun. Sit your ass back down." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, slumping back down chewing his gum noisily. "Yes your majesty... what is it?" 

Seungri frowned, running a hand through his blond locks as he perched himself on the edge of his desk in front of Seunghyun. "Why are you like this? And stop chewing your gum like that... it's disgusting." Seunghyun sighed, spitting his gum into the trash bin. "You won't let me smoke in here. What am I supposed to do?" Seungri shook his head, mentally counting to ten to keep from throttling Seunghyun. "Let's focus on business. The Kwon organization wants to meet to discuss a joint venture." Seunghyun narrowed his eyes, suddenly all attention. "Jiyong's a prick. I wouldn't trust him to hold my piss. He'll definitely try to double cross you." Seungri nodded, standing up to walk the floor. "Agreed. I'd like them to think I'm amicable though." Seunghyun turned following Seungri with his eyes. "You're setting a trap... smart. Are we eliminating or just intimidating?" Seungri stopped walking, looking over at Seunghyun with a smirk. "What do you think?" Seunghyun chuckled darkly, licking his lips. "They don't call you Victory for nothing." Seungri stepped over to Seunghyun, grabbed him by his pink messy hair and yanked his head back harshly only to bend over and fuse their lips in a brutal kiss. "It's true... I always come out on top." 

Kwon Jiyong or Dragon, was one smooth fucker and he'd had his eye on the Lee organization for some time now. He'd also had his eye on Victory's right hand man, Choi Seunghyun. Rumor had it that he kept a cool head and was a deadly assassin... he may have been slightly off but weren't all true artists? Jiyong could use a skilled hit man especially for the target he had in mind.... Victory himself. Every man had a price... right? The key was finding Choi Seunghyun's. 

Daesung hurried to Seunghyun's private rooms, knocking on the door then waiting. "Yeah... what's up Dae?" Seunghyun was in his robe as he pulled the door open. Daesung smiled, handing him a letter. "This just came for you by private messenger. They said to give it directly to you." Seunghyun nodded, taking the letter. "Thanks Dae." Sitting on his bed, Seunghyun opened the letter. "Who's it from?" Seungri wrapped his arms around him from behind to peer over his shoulders. "Give me a second to open it. Oh... it's from Kwon. He wants to meet me for a drink." Seungri sat back, thinking. "Go. Let's see what that fucker wants." 

Seunghyun returned two hours after meeting Jiyong and went straight to Seungri's office. "It's freezing out... fuck." Seungri sat back in his seat, arms crossed. "Well... what did the prick want?" Seunghyun sat down heavily in a chair. "Well it wasn't to hold my piss, I'll tell you that." Seungri leaned forward, stone faced. "For Christ sakes Seunghyun... don't make me beat it out of you." Seunghyun exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "He wants me in his organization." Seungri nodded, face impassive. "No surprise there. What else?" Seunghyun shrugged, pulling out his gum. "He wants me to hit you... at the meeting." Seungri raised a brow, thoughtful. "What did you tell him?" Seunghyun shoved the gum into his mouth, smiling. "I told him I'd do it." 

"Make sure you stay with the boss every second... understood?" Daesung nodded, serious expression on his face. "Where will you be?" Seunghyun raised both brows, smirking. "Around. Consider me a ghost. You just worry about the boss. If there are any shots fired, you throw your ass on top of him or I'll kill you myself... we good?" Daesung nodded once again, clearing his throat. "We're good." Seungri strode out dressed impeccably. "Let's do this." Seunghyun nodded. "Let's." 

Jiyong and Seungri sat together in the private dining room enjoying lunch as they talked. Seunghyun scoured the periphery knowing full well that Jiyong would have others there for backup in case he failed. As if that ever happened. Jiyong was just complimenting Seungri on his loyal crew when a well placed bullet to Seungri's chest shut him up. After that, all hell broke loose as Jiyong and his crew headed swiftly out the door leaving a stunned Daesung behind to watch his boss bleed out. Seunghyun appeared suddenly, lifting the boss up from his chair and placing him in the back of the car. Daesung was told to "get the fuck out of here" as the car peeled out. Once Seungri was extricated from his shirt, bulletproof vest and blood pack he could breathe easy. Pulling on a fresh shirt, Seungri smirked. "You've got a new boss now." Seunghyun groaned, pouring them both a drink. "Don't remind me. I hate that fucker. When can I slit his throat?" Seungri took a sip from his drink then answered. "Patience. Payback takes time." Seunghyun pulled out a knife. "Yes your majesty." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble I originally wrote for the Bigbang Drabbles Festival on AFF. Since the festival is over, I decided to post it here. I was so flattered that they asked me to join in the festival. Enjoy...


End file.
